CC and Me
by darkcomando
Summary: Temporarily dis-continued.
1. Chapter 1

this story is mean't for your enjoyment and mine. I would love to meet c.c. and have this happen to me but it wont (  
anywho enjoy the story and if you are new to fanfiction *hopefully someone* then may this inspire you to write your own amazing stories. now on with the show.

disclamer-I do not own this anime(but that would be amazing)

I had just finished the school day and was walking out of the front of school. students were packed up against the walls because it was raining.  
I forgot to bring a jacket and I had to walk home. "crap, it's cold too". Then I remembered that the sides of the school had the roof hanging over it so it acted as an umbrella. I made my way over to the side and had to get a little wet, but I made it. Then I turned the corner and I bumped into a really beutiful girl with long green hair.

She looked at me with a sly smile on her face. I half smiled and backed away slowly, but she grabbed my arm and thrust me against the wall. "oh-no you don't"  
she said with a THAT kind of tone. 'Is she enjoying this?' and as I thought to myself she began to move slowly towards me. I got nervous, I had no idea what to do. then out of know where she kissed me. Her soft rosey lips met with mine and locked in a pasionate kiss. I just stood there, a million thoughts going through my mind at the time. Who was she?, why did she just kiss me?, and why did she smell like pizza? Then my principle came around the corner "Hey!" he screamed at us "NO PDA!!!!!!". All I could say was "OH CRAP!"

I just stared at in suprise. "ummmmm, this isn't what it looks like" I tried to explain. Then the girl looked strait at him, "this is exactly what it looks like". "yeah, see I to-WHAT!" she just looked at me then giggled a bit, then she looked at and said "now go away I'm busy". His face turned red and he got real angry. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!!?" then he walked up to her and and grabbed her arm. "your coming wi-" two men came around the corners pointing guns at him. immediately took his hands off her. "miss, are you hurt?"one of the men asked. "no"she replied"bring the car around and don't atract anymore attention". the men nodded and went around to the back of the school. MORE attention?, then I looked around the corner to see that everyone in school was staring at us. The girl came back to me and grabed my hand and she just...smiled. she draged me across the front yard of my school to her limo in the circle drive. A chaufer got out and briskly walked over to the door. "Miss" he opened the door and motioned her to get in. She got in and pulled me with her. She looked at me and pushed a button and all the windows tinted. Then she jumped on me, "Now, where were we?"

The car came to a stop, but the girl was still on me. She slowly slid her hands down to my pants. "WOAH, ok that's it" The door opened and I got out nodded to the chauffer and ran off. "good luck" he yelled at me. I turned around and waved "thanks alot dude". I ran across the yard which was as big as a football feild. Thats when I noticed the giant mansion. "holy sh-" someone cut me off real quick and I was supprised. "What are you doing here?", I turned around and it was my best friend suzaku."WHAT?!"

-  
Ok this is the section of my story where I tell you a little about my self so you'll understand. My name is braxton. I go to bedford junoir high. My friends are suzaku,lelouch,rivolz,shirley,kat,anna,and some others. Suzaku is my best friend, but he hasn't told me much about himself. We kinda just hang out and stuff.  
Never been to his house, he never mentioned siblings, or where he used to live. He's just a school friend and normal...or so I thought. Ok back to my story.

"Suzaku?!" I stood there staring at him as if I just met him. "Braxton what are you doing here and how did you get here?", I just looked at the ground and my face got red as I remembered what happend. "Wait, suzaka what are you doing here?" he held up a finger and took out a cellphone. "hey dad" he spoke into it "yeah, I'm home and I brought a friend...ok...yes sir" he hung up the phone and sighed. "It's a good thing I caught you when I did or you would be in serious trouble". Past him I could see that I was close to the gate, but there was a really high wall, gaurd towers, sixteen gaurd patrols, electric fences, german shepards,  
and the gaurds held fully loaded M16's, P19's, AK-47's, and uzi 9mm's. "Damn right it's a good thing" I still couldn't believe I almost tried to escape through that. 'Well no wonder the chaufer wished me luck' I quietly thanked the chaufer and went back to getting answers. "So suzaku, whats going on?" I gave him the tell me now or get the shit beat you look. "lets go inside and I'll explain" He headed for the house so I followed seeing that 1.) I needed the answers and 2.)I couldn't even leave if I wanted to. We got to the front of the house and the limo that had previously been there was now gone. 'Hmmmmm, wonder where it went'  
"So braxton, welcome to my house". "It's huge!!!!", I could only stare from then on. Inside was the biggest lobby to a house ever...in history. It had chandaleers made of diamond and gold, starcases mad out of mahogahny, tons of servents, and 400 rooms. And that was only the first floor, the second floor had and open garden with exotic plants I had never seen or even knew existed. Fruits, loads of fruits, tons of fruits, fruits like dolphin-pie, harlimaty, jogacog, yomalu,(ect.) "holy shit,  
this is amazing!". "Well not as cool as the third floor" Slowly I turned to him and he just motioned to an elevator with glass doors and pure silver buttons. We got in the elevator and it took us up to the third and final floor. the doors slowly opened and we entered a room full of gamesystems like xbox360, PS3, Wii, PS2, Nintendo64, Pacman, AVP, and a wall full of those racing booths like at put-put or a pizza place. "oh...my...GOD!!!!!"

After runing around the room to see all the games he had, we exited into a hallway...or a 15 mile long road, hallway. The hallway was so long, you could drive a car on it. I just tried to see if I could see the end of It. "Hey" I turned around and suzaku was in a go-cart "you coming?". "This just gets better by the minute" I ran over to a go-cart parked next to suzakus'. "were headed for my room which at the end of the hallway" we drove all the way to the end of the hallway and reached a gigantic pair of doors. Suzaku pulled a switch and the a small door on the left door opened. "clever" I said to him and he nodded "yeah but now it's time we talked, ok?". "ummmmm, sure" We sat down in the softest chairs and started talking.

so this part is just talking and I'm gonna put it in play form since they dont move the whole scene, just talk. ok...LETS DO THIS!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ SUZAKU: I know I havn't told you much about my family, but here it is. I am the next in line to lead the family bussiness which I can't tell you, I have three siblings.

ME:You do? does one of them have green hair?

SUZAKU: How do you know nee-san?

ME: Well she kind of snatched me from school and...

SUZAKU: And what? what did she tell you?

ME: She didn't say anything dude

SUZAKU: Oh, thats good. I though she told you about me.

ME: What about you?

SUZAKU: What?, did I say that outloud?

ME: Yep

SUZAKU: Shit

ME: It's ok you can tell me.

he blushed a bit.

SUZAKU: But...

ME: What is it. I bet it's not that embarassing.

SUZAKU: Fine I'll tell you. I lov-

All of the sudden the door opened, a man with green hair walked in.

SUZAKU: Hello...father.

ok sorry for the short chapter but Im working on keeping most of all the other suprises for later. Ok, Im already working on the next chapter.  
reviews are appriciated. bye ^_^ 


	2. Chapter 2

The man was tall, muscular, and I had to admit: handsome. Behind him was a woman, probably his wife, with long brown hair.

"So," the man finally spoke. "This is your friend?"

Suzaku nodded.

"Yes father. He said something about nee-san bringing him here."

The man just stood there for a minute, looked at his wife, then looked at me.

"Young man you are not making any sense. My daughter left the house before you arrived."

"But-but she-"

It didn't make sense at all. How could she just disappear? And where to? Suzaku's father just stared at me as if he was waiting for something, then he finally said, "I think it would be best if you left my house...NOW."

He didn't yell, but he had a stern voice that could scare even the most cold-hearted people. The next thing I knew I was outside the house without any further discussion. I was accompanied by a guard to the gate. He pushed me out and just went on his way.

"That was awkward."

Then I just walked home as if nothing ever happened. School the next day was crazy. People either stared at me or came running at me asking a million questions.

"Who was the girl?" "How do you know her?" "Is she your girlfriend?"

I just kept walking to my locker and ignored the giant crowd of people. I saw Suzaku making his way through the crowd. He made it to me in several seconds and just grabbed my arm and pulled me down the hallway, down the stairs, and to the left into the library.

"Thanks man. I thought I wouldn't get them to leave me alone."

We sat down at a nearby table with a few of my friends. Lelouch looked at me and Suzaku and laughed like crazy.

"Hey," he finally stopped laughing to say, "you finally come out of the closet?"

I was confused at what he said, until I remembered . I looked at my hand and Suzaku was still holding it. He followed my eyes then pulled his hand away quickly, and he was blushing like crazy.

"Hey."

I turned around to find a huge buff guy staring at me.

"You braxton?"

I was afraid to say it but I finally said, "Yes."

"Good."

He punched me in the face and everything went black. 


End file.
